Pillow type furniture is available on the market today. Such furniture usually includes a flexible free form cover which has strength only in tension and which defines a cushion chamber therein. The cushion chamber is usually filled with a soft resilient material such as sponge rubber to make the furniture resilient. One of the problems with this furniture is the fact that the soft resilient material which filled the cover did not have enough structural integrity to provide an article of furniture with a back support without an auxiliary frame. Another problem with such prior art pillow furniture is that, in order to obtain the desired shape for the furniture, it was necessary to use different shaped pieces of material in the cover thereby requiring a higher manufacturing cost than was desirable. As a result of these deficiencies, prior art pillow type furniture has been unable to provide an economical alternative to standard furniture.